memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Evictors
(Gold Key TOS) | number = 41 | date = 2266 | stardate = 1927.12 | artist = Alden McWilliams | writer = Arnold Drake | omnibus = The Key Collection, Volume 5 | published = | format = | pages = 23 | publisher = Gold Key Comics }} The Evictors was a Star Trek comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1976, the 41st issue of their ''TOS'' series. It was the 13th of 21 stories written by Arnold Drake and the third of 22 drawn by Alden McWilliams.'' In this story, a religious and historical icon from 500,000 years ago returns in the year 2266 to oust the current inhabitants of the planet. Publisher's description ;Title of part 2 :''The Evictors: The war that Captain Kirk made Summary References Characters :Dvor • Inoduku • James T. Kirk • Rava • Montgomery Scott • Sja-Yo • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Zotar Paul Bunyan • Julius Caesar • Albert Einstein • Moses Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Nrakan ship • Sanoora world ship Locations :Nraka Earth Races and cultures :Human • Nrakan • Sanoora States and organizations :Federation • Nrakan • Sanoora Science and technology :alphabet • amoeba • atmosphere • bio-sensor • carbon-14 • communicator • deco-blazer • fireworks • genetics • laser • mathematics • music • mutation • orbit • phaser • radiation • relic • rogue star • shield • telescope Ranks and titles :general • supreme councilor Other references :Avarald • beef • cave • crater • dog • freedom • neutrality • oath • pageant • pirate • popcorn • writing • Shield of Zotar • statue • squadron • tatimoro • The Black 23rd • toast • warehouse • whale Timeline Chronology ;500,000 years ago : Sanoora evacuated the planet Nraka in city-sized ships to avoid deadly radiation from a rogue star, leaving some people behind ;10,000 years ago : First recorded history of Nrakan civilization Appendices Background *The events of this story were recounted by Kirk in its sequel, . Inoduku and the Sanoora returned in the sequel, while Zara and Dvor appeared in flashback. *Spock hypothesized that the Nrakans might be descendants of the Sanoora, with stellar radiation 500,000 years earlier resulting in genetic mutation that made the races look different. Genetic mutation as a result of a planet-wide radioactive catastrophe also happened on Bjuwa in . *Hikaru Sulu was in command of the Enterprise during the Sanoora attack, taking battle instructions from planet-bound Kirk as Sulu did in . *Nyota Uhura was seen in one panel but did not have dialogue. *When Scott asked when Nrakan’s celebrated historical and religious figure Zotar had time to rest while inventing their language, music, and mathematics, Spock said “perhaps on the seventh day,” a reference to the Bible, Genesis 2:1-3. *Inoduku did not explain his remarkable resemblance to Zotar, who lived 500,000 years prior. *Regarding the size of a Sanoora ship, Inoduku said “each ship was six square miles” and Sja-Yo estimated it to be “several miles in diameter.” Inoduku may have used square mileage to describe the surface area of the interior of the spherical ship, but he also might have meant to say six cubic miles, as the inside of a sphere is described by its volume, not its area. The vessel's interior had a core section running through the middle plus a fully-developed city-scape built on the interior surface of the sphere. If the vessel's volume were six cubic miles, then it would have had 16 square miles of spherical surface area and a diameter of 2.25 miles. That would make the ship about twice the size of the Fesarius. (If it had six square miles of spherical surface area, its diameter would only be 1.38 miles, too small for Sja-Ya’s estimate.) Sphere calculator *The Nrakan ships operated only near their planet and seemed to be propelled chemically. They did not appear to have warp technology. *It was unclear how many Sanoora ships were built, or what happened to the rest of them. Inoduku’s description implied there were many, but only one was seen. In the recounting of these events in The Planet of No Life, it was stated that the World-Without-a-World ship left Nraka to rejoin its sister ships. *The Sanoora ships were placed in a 500,000 year orbit around Nraka, suggesting no attempt to migrate to a different star system, and it also suggested sub-light propulsion. Yet at least Inoduku’s ship must have had warp drive, at least by 2266. It wasn’t detected until it approached the Enterprise, and it would have been hard to miss at sublight unless it were mistaken for a moon. In the sequel to this story, the Sanoora had settled on a different planet – one where Kirk didn’t expect to find them, so most likely that would be in a different system. Also, Inoduku was in both stories, on both planets. Related media * – Sequel to this story, with Sanoora adapting to life on a new world. * – As Kirk feared Inoduku was impersonating religious figure Zotar to take over a planet, a con artist impersonated Ventaxian mythological figure to claim ownership of Ventax II. * – Migration of the Fabrini civilization within Yonada, a hollowed-out asteroid. Images dvor.jpg|Councilor Dvor. sanoora-firing.jpg|Sanoora city ship. sja-Yo.jpg|General Sja-Yo. inoduku.jpg|Inoduku. rava.jpg|Daughter Rava. zotar.jpg|Projection of Zotar. Connections Timeline Production history ;November 1976 : First published by Gold Key Comics. ;December 1978 : Printed in Dynabrite, Issue 11357 (Western Publishing) ;June 2004 : Printed in the omnibus The Key Collection, Volume 5 (Checker Book Publishing Group) ;September 2008 : Included on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD (Graphic Imaging Technologies) Translations ;1978 : Dutch: In the omnibus Ruimteschip Enterprise Classics Strip-Paperback #2 (De Vrijbuiter) ;1978 : German: As “Der große Zotar” in the omnibus Raumschiff Enterprise Comic Taschenbuch #2 (Condor) ;1980 : German: As “Der große Zotar” in some editions of Condor Superheiden #1: Star Trek Jahrbuch (Condor-Verlag) External links * * The Evictors article at Random Happenstance. Evictors, The Category:1976 productions and publications